Failed Plan
by jitan88
Summary: Leon tak menghiraukan keselamatannya, ia melindungi Ada Wong dari serangan bertubi-tubi Derek C. Simmons. Ada memiliki keyakinan bahwa Leon memiliki nasib baik dan selalu luput dari kematian. Selama ini semua berjalan sesuai dengan rencananya, namun situasi tak terduga terjadi. Apa yang akan terjadi apabila rencana itu berujung pada KEGAGALAN? *Spoiler RE6* one-shot, Review plz


**_Disclaimer : _**Derek C Simmons, Helena Harper, Leon S Kennedy & Ada Wong milik Capcom, yang saya punya hanya game dan computer buat ngetik xD. Aeon milik kita bersama,hahahaha.

**_Original Idea by : _**Red Apple790 (ini saya coba buat ceritanya :D )

**_Note & Warning : _**

- **SPOILER Resident Evil 6 **(Campaign Leon dan Ada.)

- Diperuntukkan buat Aeon fans semua usia.

- Merupakan _one-shot_ jenis **AR** (Alternative Reality), genre **Angst.**

- Semoga ceritanya berkenan, dan maafkanlah segala bentuk kesalahan penulis newbie.

- Tolong reviewnya yaah semua,makasihhh~

**.**

**.**

* * *

**FAILED PLAN**

.

.

Suara ledakan dari arah elevator membuat Ada Wong terkejut, cemas, ia segera berlari untuk melihat keadaan. Dari kejauhan ia melihat Leon bersama partnernya berhasil lompat dari elevator terbakar dan selamat dari ganasnya api ledakan. Selintas dia merasa lega, seperti layaknya keyakinan yang dia miliki selama ini ; bahwa Leon dianugerahi bakat natural dan peruntungan yang sangat baik dalam hal survival, dia selalu berhasil luput dari maut.

.

Lalu dilihatnya juga di sana, Derek C. Simmons.

.

"Baiklah, tak ada istirahat bagi yang lelah…" Ada menyiapkan senjatanya.

Dia keluar dari ruangan dan mulai menyerang Simmons yang sudah menyadari keberadaannya.

"ADA! _Welcome back_…"

"Kau lagi? Nampaknya kau benar-benar haus akan hukuman," jawabnya seraya menembakkan selongsong peluru ke arah Simmons, tanpa belas kasihan. Ada menembakkan senjatanya lagi, demikian juga dengan Simmons yang menyerang dengan tubuhnya yang telah bermutasi akibat perbuatan C-Virus. Saling menyerang, saling menghindar, disertai suara Simmons yang selalu memanggil-manggil nama wanita ini.

.

"Akhirnya kau kembali padaku… Kau dan aku, memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama."

"Kau milikku!" serunya lagi.

Ada Wong hanya terfokus pada usahanya menghancurkan monster itu.

.

Akibat beban dan fondasi gedung yang rapuh, jembatan tempat mereka bertarung terjatuh. Ada Wong segera melompat dan dengan sigap menembakkan _grapple gun_ andalannya, berayun dan naik ke satu lantai di atasnya. Simmons mengejarnya, mereka kembali saling menyerang. Leon dan Helena kini berhasil sampai di seberang jembatan dimana Ada Wong beradu dengan Simmons.

.

"Oke, cukup sudah kita memanjat. Sekarang kita jatuhkan Simmons!" ujar Leon.

.

.

* * *

"Setiap inchi tubuhmu adalah milikku! Kau tak bisa hidup tanpa aku, Ada!" Simmons berteriak.

Obsesi.

Terobsesi memiliki Ada Wong yang dulu mengkhianatinya, telah merubahnya menjadi seperti ini…

Ada Wong mengambil crossbownya.

"Kau benar-benar menjijikkan. Biar kutegaskan… Aku bukan bonekamu, Simmons." Ada menanggapi ucapan Simmons sambil mengarahkan _crossbow_ ke arah monster itu, "Satu-satunya kesamaan antara aku dan wanita itu adalah kebencian, terhadapmu!"

Obsesi Simmons memiliki Ada Wong mengakibatkan ia membuat _clone_ yang serupa, bernama Carla Radames. Carla-lah yang menyuntikkan C-Virus ke tubuh Simmons hingga berubah seperti ini. Leon dan Helena akhirnya ikut menyerang, berniat menghancurkan monster mutasi itu. Sebuah serangan tak terduga dari Simmons membuat Ada terdesak, ia kehilangan keseimbangan lalu terjatuh, sambil terus menembaki seorang – atau seekor monster yang kini tengah memburunya. Leon membidik sasarannya menggunakan _sniper_, dia bermaksud melindungi Ada Wong. Tembakan itu melambatkan gerak Simmons, Ada menggunakan kesempatan untuk bangkit dan menghindar.

Dia sadar, ada yang membantunya… Leon.

.

"Aku menghargai bantuanmu, tapi aku bisa mengatasinya sendirian, Leon…" gumamnya tanpa terdengar oleh Leon. Sesungguhnya ia berterima kasih pada pria itu.

Kali ini pijakan tempat Leon dan Helena berdiri yang meledak dan terjatuh, mereka berdua terpaksa harus melompat dan lagi-lagi berpegangan pada kabel panjang elevator sambil terus berusaha menyelamatkan diri. Simmons segera menjauh dari Ada, mengejar mereka yang saat ini dalam keadaan rawan, tidak dapat memberikan serangan apa-apa.

"Ayo Leon! Kita harus cepat!" Helena berteriak dari atas Leon.

"Huh, kenapa aku selalu terjebak di antara wanita tipe _bossy_ sih…" Leon menanggapi santai.

Pegangan Helena goyah, ia terjatuh tapi berhasil ditangkap oleh partnernya.

"Sial! Hati-hati!" Leon berteriak.

Helena berusaha naik lagi ke atas.

Simmons mengejar mereka berdua, dari bawah ia merayap dengan kecepatan penuh. Kini mereka mengerahkan segenap kekuatan untuk segera naik dan menemukan tempat berpijak yang baru.

.

Naik – atau mati.

.

"Ada, jika kau bisa mendengarku, tembak Simmons – SEKARANG!" Helena meminta tolong.

Ada Wong mendengarnya dari transmisi yang telah dia sadap sebelumnya, dia mengganggu gerak Simmons dengan tembakan-tembakan jitu, menggagalkan rencana sang monster untuk membunuh kedua orang itu. Helena sudah sampai di sisi gedung, menemukan tempat aman untuk berpijak. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud menolong Leon naik.

Tanpa diduga Simmons berbalik arah, ia loncat dan menghantam tubuh Ada Wong. Dia terpelanting dan tak sadarkan diri. Leon melihatnya, tanpa ragu ia melewati sisi gedung dan lompat menuju tempat wanita itu terkapar. Dia harus melindungi Ada.

"Helena, tolong lindungi aku!" katanya sambil berlari ke arah Ada Wong.

Dia menghiraukan ucapan Helena yang memanggil namanya.

.

.

Leon berlutut, menaruh tubuh Ada Wong di salah satu pangkuannya, sementara dia tetap siaga.

"Ada, kau mendengarku? Jangan sampai berakhir seperti ini…"

Dia cemas pada wanita itu, sementara Simmons mulai mendekat.

"JAUHI DIA, LEON! Kau bukan pria yang dia butuhkan!" dia berteriak nyaring, "ADA! Ikutlah denganku, sayang… Kita akan bersama selamanya!"

"TIDAK SELAMA AKU BISA MENOLONGNYA!" Leon mulai menembaki tubuh Simmons yang kembali bermutasi, sementara Ada Wong masih terkulai di pangkuannya.

.

"Ayo, sadarlah! Kalau kau memang benar-benar Ada… Aku yakin kamu bisa melewati semua ini! Kita berdua pasti bisa melaluinya…" ujarnya sekali lagi.

Simmons menyerang mereka berdua, Leon melindungi tubuh wanita itu menggunakan punggungnya, dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Kali ini rompi anti peluru tidak berhasil melindunginya, Leon terluka parah akibat serangan bertubi-tubi dari Simmons. Ia berteriak kesakitan, tanpa berusaha sedikit pun menghindar agar serangan itu tidak mengenai Ada.

Saat itulah – akhirnya Ada Wong tersadar.

Mereka bertatapan, dilihatnya Leon yang terluka parah.

"Tidak baik tertidur saat sedang bekerja, Ada…" Leon mencoba bercanda sambil menahan sakit.

.

.

* * *

Ada Wong terkejut melihat keadaan Leon, dengan rompinya yang terkoyak, penuh luka dan berlumuran darah. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, dengan refleks ia mendorong tubuh Leon dan tubuhnya sendiri ke samping, menghindari serangan mendadak dari Simmons. Leon mengerang kesakitan, Ada Wong mencoba memberi bantuan medis tapi kondisi lukanya terlalu parah.

"Kenapa… Bisa seperti ini!?" Ada terdengar sedikit lebih panik dari biasanya.

Leon yang terbaring memegang tangan Ada yang sibuk memberi pengobatan darurat, "Lenyapkan dulu…monster itu, Ada. Cepat!"

Simmons melihat Leon terluka parah dan ia bermaksud melenyapkannya duluan.

.

"Kau ingin hidup, Kennedy?!" Simmons berlari dan menyerang ke arah Leon yang tak berdaya, "MOHONLAH PADAKU! Memohonlah sebelum aku membunuhmu!"

Ada Wong berhasil menancapkan busur panah dari crossbow miliknya, ke tubuh Simmons. Ia menghentikan langkahnya karena terkejut, pijakannya goyah. Lalu Ada mendorong tubuh monster itu jatuh ke bawah, Simmons terjatuh bersama puing-puing gedung yang satu per satu mulai meledak dan terbakar. Teriakan sang monster perlahan menghilang ditelan lidah-lidah api.

Tanpa jeda, Ada segera berlari ke arah pria itu, Leon. Dia melihat lukanya terlalu parah, dan tidak memungkinkan membawanya dari sini. _Grapple gun_ miliknya, itu pun mustahil digunakan untuk mengangkat beban tubuhnya bersama Leon. Dia harus bagaimana?

Leon… Terkapar di jembatan itu, dengan luka akibat melindunginya.

.

.

_Leon dianugerahi peruntungan yang luar biasa baik._

_.  
_

Tiba-tiba dia teringat pada pemikirannya sendiri, sembilan tahun yang lalu. Ada memandang wajah Leon yang terluka, dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Suara Helena memanggil nama pria itu terdengar dari transmisi, tapi ia mengacuhkannya. Ada membuang alat transmisi yang mengganggunya.

Dia… Cemas.

.

.

_Kutempatkan jiwa dan ragaku pada Leon sebagai "peran pendukung" untuk tujuanku sendiri. _

_Aku harus melindunginya, memastikan ia tidak tersisih dari peran yang kurencanakan._

.

.

Apa ini berarti ia melakukan kesalahan?

Ada suatu perasaan yang saat ini menguasai hati Ada Wong.

Perasaan yang saat ini dirasakannya, penyesalan ini… Apakah datang karena gagalnya sebuah rencana? Atau karena perasaan khusus terhadap pria ini… yang tidak pernah- dan tidak sempat terlintas di pikiran Ada Wong sebelumnya?

Dia termenung, cemas, khawatir, takut.

Perasaan yang selama ini ia lupakan kini menghantuinya.

"Leon… Aku harus… bagaimana?" gumam Ada Wong dengan kalut, pada Leon yang ada di pangkuannya.

Mungkin perasaan ini, yang dirasakan Leon saat Ada terluka parah di Racoon City lima belas tahun yang lalu. Pertemuan pertama mereka, peristiwa kematian Ada Wong yang membuat Leon terpukul.

.

_Aku tidak ragu sedikit pun, karena aku yakin dia tak akan gagal._

_.  
_

"Kau… Lebih cantik saat tersenyum sinis, daripada… Menangis seperti ini," Leon mencoba berbicara dengan terbata-bata menahan sakit.

Ada hampir tidak menyadari ada cairan yang mengalir dari matanya, entah sejak kapan dia bersumpah tidak akan pernah menangis lagi.

.

.

_Keberuntungan yang menyelimutinya membuatku yakin._

_Dia tidak akan gagal._

_.  
_

_.  
_

Kali ini air mata itu mengalir tanpa bisa ditahan, tanpa suara, tanpa ekspresi. Ada menatap Leon tanpa kata-kata, Leon dengan tangannya berusaha menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi wanita cantik itu.

"Hentikan, Ada… Jangan menatapku... seperti tatapanku lima belas tahun yang lalu," Leon meringis, "Terlihat menyakitkan."

Ada Wong memeluk pria yang mulai sulit bernafas secara teratur itu, "Maafkan aku, Leon. Aku harus bagaimana, kau…"

Dia kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kau harus selamat. Kumohon!"

.

_Aku harus melindunginya, memastikan ia tetap berada dalam rencanaku._

_.  
_

Leon hanya berusaha tersenyum.

.

.

_Dia TIDAK AKAN gagal._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_**Omong kosong pada semua itu!**_

_**.  
**_

"Tolong… Katakan bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa hidup," Ada Wong memohon dengan rasa hampa.

Menatap pria yang ada di pelukannya.

Tangan Leon yang gemetar masih berusaha menyentuh wajah wanita yang begitu berarti, untuknya.

"Ini tidak seperti Ada Wong yang kukenal… Kau harus tegar," Leon berusaha berbicara sambil terengah-engah.

Pendarahan yang ia alami semakin parah, nafasnya mulai tak beraturan dan luka yang dideritanya terasa sangat menyakitkan.

.

.

_Failed plan… _

_.  
_

"Ini salahku. Ini tidak pernah… Terpikirkan sebelumnya dalam rencanaku. Leon, kumohon bertahanlah!"

Leon yang masih dalam pangkuan dan pelukan Ada, hanya bisa diam.

"Aku bilang, kita berdua pasti… bisa melaluinya," jemari Leon menyentuh pipi Ada, "Ternyata… Ukh, tidak bisa… Tidak semuanya berakhir sesuai… Rencana."

"LEON! Jangan banyak bicara!" Ada Wong mulai memikirkan langkah untuk menyelamatkan Leon.

Leon menghalanginya, tanda sia-sia.

Ada Wong sekali lagi hanya terpaku menatapnya.

.

.

"Aku tidak pernah… Menyesali… Perasaanku padamu, Ada." katanya.

.

Leon berusaha terus memandangi Ada Wong...

Melihat wajahnya yang sembab, mengingat setiap detil wajahnya.

Karena mungkin ini kesempatan terakhirnya.

.

"Maaf, aku… Sudah mengecewakan…mu," Leon perlahan menutup matanya.

.

.

Tangan Leon pun terkulai, ia tidak bergerak lagi. Tidak bersuara, tidak bernafas. Meninggalkan semuanya dalam keheningan.

Ada Wong… Mendapati Leon tidak bernafas di pelukannya.

Betapa pun kerasnya ia menangis, seberapa keras ia mengguncang tubuh pria itu, atau berusaha memanggil namanya, dia tetap terbujur kaku dengan tubuh penuh luka akibat melindunginya.

.

Hampa.

Sesak.

Terasa kosong, gelap meliputi pikirannya.

.

.

Dia terus memeluk pria itu… Pria yang tidak lagi menghirup udara atau memiliki jantung yang berdetak.

.

Diam…

.

Hening. Sunyi.

Penyesalan.

.

Perasaan terkoyak dan pelukan yang semakin terasa dingin menghantui jiwa raganya.

.

.

.

_And there's no remedy for memory _

_Your face is __like a melody, it won't leave my head_

_Your soul is haunting me and telling me_

_That everything is fine_

_But I wish I was dead_

.

.

.

**_Failed plan… _**

_._

_._

**THE END**

* * *

.

.

**Author's Note :**

Yaayyy tenang saja. kalau kalian mengalami hal ini, pasti ada dua hal yang terjadi. Satu, Capcom udah ngaco bikin skenario RE6, atau kemungkinan paling besar di layar sudah ditulis tulisan besar : YOU ARE DEAD, CONTINUE? LOL xD

Pertama kalinya bikin angst dan tidak mengerti awalnya singkatan dari AR, hahaha.

Request dan ide dari senpai Red Apple790, saya sudah coba buat ceritanya meski kilat dalam waktu semalam, semoga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan, hoho.

Kata-kata inggris di akhir diambil dari lirik Lana Del Rey - Dark Paradise.

Thank you sudah baca, dimohon reviewnya :D

**-jitan88-**


End file.
